


Morning nectar

by the_consulting_linguist (xASx)



Series: Johnlock Prompts/Oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, a morning after, john is a sweetheart, sherlock is not a morning person, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xASx/pseuds/the_consulting_linguist
Summary: “Sleeping beauty…”It’s in sing-song, high-pitched and teasing. Sherlock huffs -of course he’d find it annoying. His lean body twists even more onto its side, and long, gangly legs are pulled closer to his belly. His face is mushed into the pillow, and John could swear he was drooling in his sleep -just a little bit. Sherlock does not know he sleeps with his mouth half-open sometimes. John refrains from pointing it out; surely the stubborn genius would find a way to stop it from ever happening again, when to him it is one of the cutest things about him. Sleepy, soft Sherlock is the best Sherlock.





	Morning nectar

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by both @bakerstreetcrow and @artemisastarte 's prompt ideas on Tumblr.  
> Just funny, fluffy domestic bliss.

“Sleeping beauty…”

It’s in sing-song, high-pitched and teasing. Sherlock huffs -of course he’d find it annoying. His lean body twists even more onto its side, and long, gangly legs are pulled closer to his belly. His face is mushed into the pillow, and John could swear he was drooling in his sleep -just a little bit. Sherlock does not know he sleeps with his mouth half-open sometimes. John refrains from pointing it out; surely the stubborn genius would find a way to stop it from ever happening again, when to him it is one of the cutest things about him. Sleepy, soft Sherlock is the best Sherlock. 

John snorts a giggle when the other man leaves a shaky sigh of pure contentment and proceeds to run a hand through his hair, ruffling the unruly richness of ebony curls as they have escaped from beneath the covers -where the rest of him is currently hiding from sunlight and John’s insistent buzzing around him.

Sherlock whines, but John’s fingers know what to do, rubbing his scalp in soft, gentle circles, short-clipped nails barely scratching just there… Sherlock’s body relaxes and gives in to it. John grins. 

“The roses did it, this time”. 

“Mph?” 

“Thought I’d let you know”

No response. John decides to try a different approach. This time he leans closer, pulling the blanket down just enough to nuzzle Sherlock’s neck and leave a light kiss to his jaw. 

“’at time is’t?”, the detective slurs, intensifying his attempts to contort himself into a little ball. 

“Noon. You’ve been out all morning” 

An exasperated sigh that sounds more comical than angry, and then “y’r fault”. 

John can’t resist laughing at that laughs and just has to kiss Sherlock again. This time on the cheek, a deliberately loud mwah sound at the end of a strong press of lips. Sherlock whines and hides his face under his arm. He makes John think of a flower -shy flower. And a little grumpy, too. 

“Breakfast in bed will hopefully make up for it, then”. 

He pats where, vaguely, Sherlock’s rump must be under the covers, and gets up to fetch said breakfast. It seems to have done the trick, because when he walks in the bedroom again, finally there he is, his detective peeking at him from under a blanket mount, sleepy-eyed and disoriented. 

John smirks as he sits on his side of the bed and lays a tray with plates of heaping portions of eggs and bacon between them. 

“Hungry?”

Sherlock’s hand shoots from under the blanket to steal a piece of toast and vanishes again. 

“Tea?”

“Mmm”

John shakes his head in amusement. “I could never have known”, he says, as he offers a steaming cup to Sherlock, “that late-night sex would have such an effect on you”. 

“I couldn’t either”, comes Sherlock’s disgruntled reply, but now there is a small smile on his lips, and he shifts to sit up better -which means to lean heavily against John, as he gnaws away on his piece of toast like a greedy squirrel. 

“You said the roses did it?”, Sherlock asks after some moments. John can almost hear the complicated mechanism of his brain as it wakes. 

“Mmhmm. 9.34 am. Thought I’d take the measurements for you”. 

He is surprised when he’s rewarded with a kiss full on the lips, and a pair of twinkling, bright eyes. 

“You’re welcome”, he smiles, rolling his eyes a little. “I am glad I have my uses” 

“Jooooohn…” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay, fine”, he groans over a mouthful of beans. 

“John. You are irreplaceable. In all respects”. 

And there it is, Sherlock’s sweetest declaration in that honest, rumbling baritone. 

“Especially for the bee experiment”, Sherlock adds, and now his voice trills playfully. 

“Oh you insufferable-“

Whatever he wanted to say next is lost in fits of laughter and more tea-tasting kisses, as Sherlock keeps giving and giving to him, carving his entire, true self open. And John keeps and keeps coming to him -experiments, and morning grogginess, and stubbornness, and all. No other nectar ever tasted sweeter.


End file.
